firefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingston Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
Kingston Fire & Rescue Services The City of Kingston Fire and Rescue have 24 differnt types of responces those are of the following: 1. basic firefighting 2. structural firefighting including rescue 3. vehicle firefighting 4. grass, brush, forestry firefighting 5. marine firefighting 6. automatic aid 7. mutual aid 8. basic medical assist with defibrillation 9. awareness level hazardous materials 10. vehicle accidents 11. vehicle extrication 12. transportation incidents involving vehicles, trains, aircraft and watercraft 13. water and ice - shore based 14. water and ice - water entry 15. water rescue - boat (assist Canadian Coast Guard) 16. public assistance 17. police assistance 18. public utilities assistance 19. community emergency plan participation 20. high angle rescue 21. confined space rescue 22. trench rescue 23. farm/silo rescue 24. role as Assistant to Fire Marshal re suppression and investigations =History= The City of Kingston was created in 1998 through the amalgamation of the City of Kingston, Township of Kingston and Township of Pittsburgh. Fire protection in the City of Kingston has an extensive history beginning as far back as 1683. The original settlement of Fort Frontenac had a group of citizens organized in a bucket brigade. Historical sources indicate that a long piece of metal was suspended from a large oak tree and struck when a fire was discovered in either building or bush land. When control of Kingston was passed to the British, the use of citizens for fire protection was discontinued. Out of fear of insurrection and unauthorized groups banding together. Volunteer Fire Companies were eventually organized in the Town of Kingston. In 1878 the practice of using competing fire companies was finally dropped with the reorganization of the fire companies into one entity, the “Alert Volunteer Fire Company”. Through much of Kingston’s history the military establishment routinely assigned men and firefighting equipment to help out with big fires in Kingston proper. Kingston’s first career fire department was established in 1892. The City’s first fire hall, designed to house steam powered pumpers, was built in 1873 and was located on Ontario Street. It was closed in 1962 and replaced by the Fire Hall at 262 Palace Road. In 1891 the City of Kingston secured a second fire hall by converting a former Wesley Church on Brock Street. This fire hall serviced the community until 1966 when a Fire Hall at 271 Brock Street was constructed. A third fire hall was added at 171 Railway Street and was opened in 1974. Although the new City of Kingston was formed in 1998, the fire services of Pittsburgh Township, Kingston Township and the City of Kingston did not amalgamate and continued to operate as three separate and very distinct organizations. In 2002 the three former fire departments of amalgamated municipality were integrated as one composite fire service as Kingston Fire and Rescue under the direction of Fire Chief Bob Allison. The new headquarters for Kingston Fire and Rescue is located on O’Connor Drive. Kingston Fire & Rescue services is a composite force of 235 employees / volunteers responsible for Rescue, Inspection, Public Fire Education and Suppression for the City of Kingston. Kingston Fire & Rescue has a total of ten (10) fire halls within the City's 180 square mile radius responsive to Lake Ontario, Collins Bay, Rideau Canal, Cataraqui River, Cranberry Lake, Leo Lake, Bateau Channel (north side), CFB Kingston, Fort Henry, RMC, St. Lawrence College, Queen's University, hospitals, government and high rise buildings, shopping malls, industrial parks, six (6) Correctional Facilities, nine (9) large boat marinas. =Apparatus roster= Fire Department Headquarters - 500 O'Connor Dr. Fire Prevention 201 - '''1988 Chevrolet / PK Welding step van rescue '''Car 1''' '''Car 2 District 1 Fire Station No. 1 - 1648 Joyceville Rd. Built 1956 *'Pump 211 '(9512) - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1427) *'Tanker 211' (0610) - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave Canada (500/2500) (SN#J213316) *'Wildland 211' (0351) - 2003 Ford F250XL brush tender (port./180) *'Parade Pumper 211' (Ex- Pittsburgh Twp. No. 1) - 1956 Dodge R / Lafrance pump (500/500)] *'Utilities 211 '(1104) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe *'Command 211' (1106) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe Fire Station No. 2 - 3505 Brewers Mills Rd. Built 1984 :Pump 221 (9801) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior pump (2050/?) :Tanker 221 (9803) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior tanker Fire Station No. 3 - 211 Gore Rd. Built 1988 *'Pump 231' (0608)- 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359406) *'Pump 232 '(8862) - 1989 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/300/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 993) *'Tanker 231' (9804) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior tanker *'Rescue 231 '(9845) - 1998 International 4900 / Almonte rescue *'Squad 231' (1101) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe 'District 2' Fire Station No. 4 - 271 Brock St. Built 1966 :Pump 241 (0621) - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :Pump 242 (9843) - 1998 HME Penterator :Pump 262 (9310) - 1993 Pemfab T964 / Almonte pump :Ladder 241 (0153) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF / Smeal (1750/100' tower) (SN#108101) :Rescue 241 - (9945) 1999 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte :Unit 212 (9129) - 1992 Chevrolet pickup truck (plow) :Blocker 243 (8509) - 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault :Command 241 '''(1108) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe : ' : Fire Station No. 5 - 171 Railway St. Built 1974 :'Pump 251''' - (0574) 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359206) :Pump 252 (9046) - 1990 Pemfab / Almonte (2500/2100 50'telesquirt) Fire Station No. 6 - 262 Palace Rd. Built 1962 :Pump 261 - (0258) 2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/500/40F) (SN#83114) :Ladder 261 (9034) - 1991 Duplex Olympian / Phoenix/LTI (1050/300/100' tower) (SN#90-01-882-260) :Parade - 1928 Ahrnes-Fox Sub Fire Station 6 - Portsmouth Oylmpic Harbor Built 2006 Marine 1; Thomas H. Patterson - 'In 2006 Metalcraft Marine referbished a retired 32ft coast guard boat into a fire boat for the city of kingston. District 3 Fire Station No. 7 - 905 Woodbine Rd. Built 1980/1988 :'Pump 273 (0902) - 2009 KME pump :Pump 271 (0901) - 2009 KME pump :Pump 272 (0903) - 2009 KME pump (1250/500/50F) :Pump 274 (8943) - 1990 Pemfab / Almonte :Tanker 271 (7838) - 1978 Ford L8000 / Almonte (250/1200/40F) :Squad 271 (9426) - 1994 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte heavy rescue :Roll off 271 (0623) - 2006 International :Service 271 (0658) - 2006 International :Air Supply Unit 271 '(0601) - 2006 Ford E-series 500 :'Air Supply Unit 272 '(0602) - 2006 Ford E-series 500 Fire Station No. 8 - 1485 Unity Rd. Glenburnie Built 1997 :'Pump 281 (0610) - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) :Tanker 281 (9349) - 1993 Ford L9000 / 1996 Almonte (1050/3500) :Wildland 281 (0761) - 2007 Ford F350 brush tender :Training Aerial 209 (9056) - 1990 Thibault / International :Command 281 '(9564) - 1995 Ford Suburban 1500 :'Utilities 281 '(0843) - 2008 Chevrolet District 4 Fire Station No. 9 - 2835 Highway 38 Built 1996 :'Pump 291 (8925) - 1990 Mack CF688FC / Almonte (1050/600) :Tanker 291 (0672) - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave Canada (500/2500) :Emergency management -''' :'SCBA trailer - ' Fire Station No. 10 - 127 Days Rd. Built 1954 :'''Aerial '201 '(9215) - 1992 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte (1050/55' boom) :Co-op transportation unit (0029) - 2000 Ford E series Assignment unknown On Order 2011 Pierce Velocity Platform (105 ft) Retired apparatus :1991 Pemfab / 1992 Almonte pump (1050/400) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/500) (SN#79006) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/250/75' telesqurt) (SN#79007) :1977 Ford C900 / Thibault pump (840/800) (SN#T76-204) (Sold to Frontenac Islands, Ontario) :1975 Ford L9000 / King pump (1050/?) (SN#74071) :1975 Ford L9000 / King pump (1050/500) (SN#74072) :1973 Thibault Custom 1000 pump (1050/300) (SN#T73-122) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pump (625/750) (SN#T72-158) :1998 International 4900 / Almonte tanker (PTO/2500 :1998? Ford L8000 / Almonte tanker (450/1500) :1954 GMC 470 / Bickle pump (500/500) =External links= *Kingston Fire and Rescue Services *East Kingston Firefighters Association Category:Frontenac County Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating HME apparatus